Be My Girlfriend
by isfa.id
Summary: Persahabatan atau Cinta? Summary gagal! Tidak bisa membuat summary untuk FF ini T.T KiHae/SiHae. GenderSwitch.


**Tittle : Be My Girlfriend**

**Cast :**

**Namja :**

**Kibum - Siwon - Hangeng - Kangin**

**Yeoja :**

**Donghae - Sungmin - Heechul - Leeteuk**

**Ini FF GS saya yang pertama, entah apa nanti ada yang kedua apa tidak, karena jujur… tapi ini rahasia ya… saya lebih suka YAOI, haha… saya membuat ini karena ada yang meminta, huft… akhirnya saya coba, dan… ini dia…**

_**Happy reading**_

**- isfa_id -**

"BUMMIE, CEPAT BANGUN!"

Seorang _yeoja_ manis yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah terperanjat saat mendengar seseorang berteriak. Bukan sekali ini dia mendengar _yeoja_ yang merupakan _eomma_ dari seseorang yang bernama Bummie itu berteriak, hampir setiap hari, ya… setiap dia datang ke rumah ini. Tapi dia sangat mengagumi _yeoja_ ini, dia cantik, ramah, baik hati, hah… terlebih padanya, dia sangat disayangi di keluarga ini. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir, 'Seandainya aku bisa secantik dia…' tapi dia sedikit mendesah saat sadar itu tidak mungkin. 'Ah… paling tidak Bummie selalu mengatakan aku cantik.'

Dia tersenyum saat _yeoja_ itu tersenyum padanya. Dilihatnya _yeoja_ itu naik ke lantai dua, dia yakin _yeoja_ itu akan ke kamar Bummie, anaknya. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di ruang tengah dan tetap duduk dengan manis di sana.

'PLAK…'

"_Eomma_… aku masih mau tidur," desah Kibum yang mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya dari _eomma_ tercintanya. Dia menarik selimut dan menutup kepalanya untuk kembali tidur.

'PLAK…'

Sekali lagi dia mendapatkan pukulan, "_Eomma_… aku benar-benar masih mau tidur."

"YEOBO…"

"_Eomma_… aku tahu _appa_ sudah pergi," potong Kibum saat _eomma_nya memanggil _appa_nya.

"Huh…" sang _eomma_ menarik nafas panjang, lagipula percuma walaupun suaminya masih di rumah dan mengadukan kelakuan anaknya ini, karena dia tidak akan takut. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, sepertinya ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. "Baiklah, teruskan tidurmu… _Eomma_ akan suruh Donghae pulang."

Kibum langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya, dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan pita kecil berwarna _pink_ di rambut panjangnya sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya itu dari lantai atas. "_EOMMA_… KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?"

**- isfa_id -**

"Kamu sudah sarapan?"

"_Ne_ Heechul _Eomma_," jawab Donghae saat Heechul yang merupakan _eomma_ Kibum itu bertanya padanya. Kenapa dia memanggilnya _eomma?_ Karena Heechul yang meminta.

Donghae adalah anak Leeteuk yang merupakan sahabat Heechul dari SMA, jadi dia sudah menganggap Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Leeteuk yang sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kibum. Dia memutuskan untuk membantunya, jadi dia menyusun piring di meja makan, hingga… 'Cup…' dia merasakan sebuah ciuman di pipinya.

"_YA!_" Donghae berteriak, 'PLAK PLAK PLAK…' dia memukul kepala orang yang menciumnya tadi, Kibum.

"He…" Kibum hanya terkekeh menerima pukulan Donghae, "Calon menantu _Eomma_ ini benar-benar baik menyiapkan sarapan untuk anakmu ini _Eomma_," goda Kibum yang kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari Donghae. 'Cup…' Kibum mencium Donghae lagi.

"AHHH…" Donghae berteriak sambil mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicium Kibum, dan itu semakin membuat Kibum tertawa dengan sangat gembira.

Heechul yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan makanan di meja makan. Dia sudah biasa melihat ini, mereka pasti akan selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Tapi mereka selalu saja ingin bertemu, kalau bukan Donghae yang ke sini, pasti Kibum yang ke rumah Donghae.

.

.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Heechul sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dia bisa melakukan itu karena suaminya Hangeng sedang tidak dirumah, kalau tidak dia pasti langsung dipelototi karena berbicara sambil makan.

Donghae menggeleng karena dia tidak tahu mereka akan ke mana, tadi malam Kibum hanya meneleponnya minta ditemani.

"Hanya ke toko buku _Eomma_, ada buku yang mau ku beli," jawab Kibum sambil terus menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, "Uhuk…" dia terbatuk saat tersedak makanannya sendiri, "_Jagi_… ambilkan aku minum."

'PLAK PLAK PLAK…' bukan minuman yang dia dapat, tapi pukulan dari Donghae.

"Aish…" sungut Kibum dan segera mengambil sendiri air minumnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kamu ingat kan, kalau _hyung_mu pulang hari ini? Kita harus menjemputnya."

"_Eomma_… aku ti…"

"Siwon _oppa_ pulang _Eomma?_" tanya Donghae memotong ucapan Kibum, yang akhirnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kibum. Tapi Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah cengiran. "_Jinjja?_" tanya Donghae lagi yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Heechul. "Huwa… aku benar-benar merindukan _oppa_, aku boleh ikut jemput kan _Eomma?_"

"Tentu saja boleh, Wonnie juga pasti merindukanmu."

"Ayo Donghae cepat kita pergi," ucap Kibum langsung menarik tangan Donghae tanpa menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ingat, harus pulang sebelum jam satu!"

"Kami pergi _Eomma_," ucap Kibum tanpa mengiyakan ucapan Heechul tadi.

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie, kenapa jalannya cepat sekali? Kamu kan tahu aku memakai _high heels_," ucap Donghae kesal karena sedari tadi dia berusaha mengejar Kibum dengan susah payah.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Donghae, "Siapa suruh?" ucapnya singkat dan kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan sangat cepat.

"BUMMIE…"

Kibum memutar bola matanya kesal, kembali dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dia melangkah mendekati Donghae yang berada cukup jauh darinya, "Aku juga sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdandan seperti ini. Pita _pink_, _mini dress_, _high heels_, aku tidak suka Donghae."

Donghae terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia menyesal, padahal dia hanya ingin terlihat cantik hari ini, karena Kibum mengajaknya jalan meskipun hanya ke toko buku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kesal dan segera melepaskan sepatu _high heels_nya, dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kibum tanpa alas kaki, "Ahhh…" dia mendesah pelan saat merasakan sakit di kakinya karena tidak sengaja menginjak batu kecil.

"Hah…" Kibum mendesah kesal, sepertinya dia salah bicara. Mengapa _yeoja_ manis ini mudah sekali ngambek? Dia berjalan menyusul Donghae tanpa lupa mengambil sepatu Donghae. Ditariknya tangan Donghae saat sudah berhasil menyusulnya. Dia berjongkok dan meletakkan sepatu itu di depan kaki Donghae, "Ayo pakai! Kakimu bisa luka," ucapnya karena Donghae hanya menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae tersenyum, Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

.

.

"Hahaha…"

"Dasar aneh…"

"Lihat itu!"

Kibum hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan semua orang membicarakannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, malu… ini sangat memalukan. "AHHH…" Kibum berteriak sambil melepaskan sepatu _high heels_ Donghae yang sedang dia pakai dan menendangnya jauh-jauh. "PUAS?" ucapnya kesal tepat di depan wajah Donghae, dan langsung meninggalkannya.

"Bummie, kenapa tidak dipakai? Nanti kakimu luka," goda Donghae.

"Terserah!"

Donghae tertawa sambil melepaskan sepatu Kibum yang sedang dipakainya sekarang dan menggantinya lagi dengan sepatu _high heels_nya. Dia berjalan menyusul Kibum yang sudah mencari buku yang ingin dibelinya.

.

.

Donghae gelisah, sedari tadi dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Bummie, sebenarnya buku apa yang mau kamu beli?" tanyanya sambil menarik baju Kibum.

"Entahlah," jawab Kibum asal.

"_YA!_"

"Apa?"

"Kamu mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk mengitari toko buku ini, tanpa membeli satupun?"

"Sebentar Donghae, aku hanya sedang melihat buku apa yang bagus untuk dibaca."

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam dua belas Bummie."

"Tenang saja, Leeteuk _eomma_ tidak akan marah walaupun aku mengantarmu pulang jam sebelas malam," jawab Kibum dan berjalan menuju rak buku di depannya.

"Bummie, kalau tidak ada yang mau kamu beli lebih baik kita pulang, ingat tadi kata Heechul _eomma_ kita harus pulang sebelum jam satu."

"Memangnya kenapa, _Eomma_ tidak akan marah."

"Bummie… tapi hari ini Siwon _oppa_ pulang."

Kibum kesal. "Kalau mau pulang, pulang sendiri saja!"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil, sementara Heechul dan Donghae menjemput Siwon di dalam bandara, hah… apa pentingnya anak itu pulang, sampai harus dijemput seperti ini? Belum lagi Leeteuk dan Kangin yang ikut menjemputnya. Baiklah, Kibum akui _hyung_nya itu adalah kebanggaan di keluarganya, pintar, tampan, rendah hati, dan bla bla bla… dia muak mengingat kata-kata itu.

Bukankah dia juga begitu, kurang pintar apa Kibum, dia selalu mendapatkan juara satu di sekolahnya, memenangkan beberapa olimpiade, dan banyak hal yang sudah dia raih. Tampan? Hei, dia juga sangat tampan, siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan pesonanya? Aish… Kibum juga punya banyak kelebihan.

Kibum melihat lima orang yang berjalan ke arah mobilnya, dia segera keluar dan menyambut Siwon yang sedang dirangkul oleh Heechul. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal, ini terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya berdiri mematung memandanganya, hingga tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Bummie."

"Aku tidak," jawab Kibum singkat dan langsung kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Kibum menatap dari kaca mobil apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan di jok belakang. Dia duduk di depan bersama Kangin, ayah Donghae, dan yang duduk di belakang adalah, Heechul, Leeteuk, Donghae dan Siwon. Tapi yang menjadi perhatiaannya adalah Donghae dan Siwon. Sedari tadi mereka bercanda dan Donghae tidak pernah melepaskan pelukkannya dari tangan Siwon.

Baiklah, inilah alasan pertama Kibum membenci Siwon, _hyung_nya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menerima kalau Donghae lebih suka dengan Siwon daripada dia, Donghae lebih memilih bersama Siwon jika Siwon ada di sini, dan dia akan diabaikan.

.

.

Kibum membanting pintu mobil saat sudah sampai di rumahnya, dia bergegas masuk rumah tanpa menoleh ke belakang, apalagi membantu menurunkan barang bawaan Siwon, itu tidak penting. Dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan memasang _headphone_, dia tidak mau berkumpul dengan yang lain, itu akan menyakitkan.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dia mengurung diri di kamar, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perduli karena tidak ada yang menemuinya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari meja belajarnya dan membacanya, tapi kemudian dia menutupnya dan melemparnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah PSP di sudut tempat tidurnya, segera diraihnya dan memainkannya, tapi kemudian dia melemparnya ke lantai hingga membuat PSP itu hancur berantakkan. "Ahhh…" dia berteriak frustasi dan langsung menarik selimut, tidur… "AHHH…"

Kibum bangkit saat seseorang menarik selimutnya, segera dilepaskannya _headphone_ dari telinganya. Dipandanginya seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Kenapa dia di sini? Bukankah dia sedang bersenang-senang bersama Siwon _hyung?_ "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum kesal.

"Lihat… Siwon _oppa_ memberikanku ini," ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan dengan tas tangan di dalamnya. Ini sangat tidak penting menurut Kibum. "Tapi aku tidak suka, warnanya hitam," lanjut Donghae. Heh? Kenapa dia memberitahunya, kenapa tidak langsung dibicarakan dengan Siwon? "Kamu harus membelikanku tas seperti ini, tapi warna biru," ini apa lagi? Kenapa harus dia yang membelikannya, kenapa bukan Siwon? "Oh ya… tadi aku lihat hadiah untukmu, sebuah sepatu, bagus, mau aku ambilkan?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kibum singkat dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu mau tidur?"

"Tidak… aku mau makan," ucap Kibum asal.

"Makan? Mau aku ambilkan?"

"_Ya!_ Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Untuk apa aku makan sambil berbaring?" tanya Kibum kesal.

Donghae memajukan mulutnya kesal, kenapa dia harus mengenal _namja_ aneh seperti Kibum? "Ya sudah, tidurlah, aku keluar," ucap Donghae dan segera bangun dari duduknya. Tapi Kibum menarik tangannya.

"Temani aku!"

.

.

Donghae menatap wajah Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas, dilihatnya tangannya yang masih ada di dalam genggaman Kibum. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan kamar Kibum, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya dinding berwarna putih, tanpa ada sesuatu yang tertempel di sana, ya… misal photo. Pandangan Donghae sekarang beralih ke lantai, dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat buku dan PSP Kibum yang sudah hancur di sana. Dia menunduk meraihnya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur, karena dia tidak mungkin bangkit dari duduknya karena tangannya masih dalam genggaman Kibum.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam empat, dia sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Perlahan dicobanya untuk melepas genggaman tangan Kibum, tapi Kibum menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi, "_Ya!_ Kamu tidak tidur?"

"Tetaplah di sini!"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum turun bersama Donghae dan berkumpul dengan yang lain, dilihatnya _appa_nya sudah ada di sana, pasti dia pulang lebih awal hanya karena ingin melihat anak kesayangannya yang baru saja pulang. "Kita keluar saja," ucap Kibum dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk tapi tidak dijawab oleh Kibum maupun Donghae yang sedang menahan sakit di tangannya karena genggaman Kibum yang sangat erat.

.

.

Donghae hanya diam membiarkan Kibum menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Mereka ada di bis, entah sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kibum? Sudah beberapa halte dilewati, Kibum masih belum mau turun, dan setiap kali Donghae bertanya ingin ke mana tapi Kibum hanya menjawab di sini saja.

Hening… sudah sejak tadi itu terjadi, dan Donghae juga tidak mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita turun," ajak Kibum dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae saat bisnya berhenti, dan Donghae hanya mengikutinya, ah… sebenarnya dia sangat lelah karena memakai _high heels_, kakinya sedikit sakit, tapi dia tidak berani bicara karena melihat Kibum yang… entahlah… dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kibum terus menggenggam tangan Donghae menyusuri jalan kota yang mulai gelap, karena sekarang sudah jam delapan malam, "Mau eskrim?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan, dan Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Kembali Kibum menarik Donghae, dan sekarang menuju sebuah toko eskrim. Dia membeli dua eskrim dan memberikannya ke Donghae, "Kenapa diberikan semua padaku?" tanya Donghae tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak mau makan, kamu saja yang habiskan."

"Kalau kamu tidak mau kita beli satu saja," ucap Donghae dan berniat mengembalikan eskrim itu.

"Aish… itu memalukan, makan saja."

.

.

"Ahhh…" Kibum berteriak karena dari tadi dia kalah. Sekarang mereka ada di _game center_, karena Kibum belum mau pulang, dan alasannya, karena dia ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama Donghae.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kibum yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya _yeoja_ di sini, dia menundukkan kepala, kapan pulang? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Bummie…"

"Aku belum selesai."

Baiklah, memang lebih baik Donghae diam.

.

.

Kibum berjalan sambil terus mengenggam tangan Donghae, dan tangan satunya lagi memegang sepatu _high heels_ Donghae. Dia menyadari Donghae sedikit menahan sakit di kakinya karena sedari tadi berjalan menggunakan _high heels_. Inilah salah satu alasan Kibum tidak suka Donghae memakai itu, karena akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia memutuskan membiarkan Donghae memakai sepatunya dan dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Awalnya Donghae menolak, tapi Kibum terus memaksanya, hingga terpaksa Donghae menurutinya.

Donghae sedikit bingung, kenapa mereka harus berjalan kaki? Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berjalan karena jarak antara _game center_ dan rumahnya itu jauh, tapi Kibum tidak mau diajak naik taksi atau bis. 'Kita jalan saja,' itu yang dikatakannya tadi, dan sekali lagi, Donghae hanya dapat menurutinya.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya, hampir jam dua malam, 'Ahhh… aku bisa dimarahi…' teriaknya dalam hati. Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi _handphone_nya berbunyi dan itu dari orang tuanya, orang tua Kibum dan juga Siwon, tapi tidak diangkatnya.

Sepertinya Kibum mengerti dengan ketakutan Donghae, "Biar aku yang bicara nanti," ucapnya singkat tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada Donghae.

.

.

"_Mianhae Eomma_… _Appa_…" ucap Kibum saat orang tua Donghae membukakan pintu setelah dia menekan belnya.

"Donghae masuk!" ucap Kangin sedikit menekan nada bicaranya dan Donghae langsung masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kibum yang dia yakin akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _appa_nya.

"Pulanglah!" lanjut Kangin saat sudah memastikan Donghae sudah masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Kibum yang masih menunduk, "Pulanglah!" ulangnya.

"_Yeobo_… ini sudah malam, sebaiknya biarkan Kibum menginap di sini," ucap Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"_Gwaenchanha Eomma_… aku pulang, _mianhae_…"

Kibum melangkah menjauhi rumah Donghae, tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi, dia tersenyum kecil, "_Eomma_… boleh aku minta uang, aku tidak punya ongkos," pintanya sambil terkekeh yang membuat Donghae yang sedang mengintip dari kamarnya tertawa.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Siwon sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia dimarahi orang tuanya tadi, dan sepertinya mandi akan lebih menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai dia kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai piyamanya, bersiap akan tidur, meskipun sebenarnya dia sedikit malas tidur berdua dengan Siwon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kamar di rumahnya hanya ada dua, kamar orang tuanya dan kamarnya.

Sebenarnya memang dari kecil dia dan Siwon tidur satu kamar, tapi dulu tidak masalah. Sebelum dia menyadari kalau dia menyukai Donghae dan Siwon adalah orang yang membuatnya sangat cemburu. Kibum sadar, seharusnya dia tidak boleh membenci _hyung_nya sendiri, tapi setiap kali melihatnya bersama Donghae dia selalu marah, dia tidak suka. Kadang dia merasa bersyukur karena Siwon kuliah di luar negeri jadi itu membuatnya tidak bisa sering bertemu Donghae. Tapi… saat liburan dia selalu pulang, dan membuat Donghae akan kembali lengket padanya.

"_Mianhae Hyung_…"

.

.

Siwon membuka matanya, tapi Kibum tidak tahu karena posisi tidurnya adalah membelakangi Siwon. Dia tersenyum memandangi punggung _namdongsaeng_nya itu, 'Dia salah paham,' batinnya. 'Tidurlah Bummie, besok kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya.'

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum tidak berkedip menatap _yeoja_ manis di depannya, ditatapnya _yeoja_ itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, cantik… Donghae kalah cantik… Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Donghaeku paling cantik.'

"Kamu sudah datang…"

Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Siwon mendekatinya dan _yeoja_ itu. Segera digenggamnya tangan _yeoja_ itu dan mengajaknya masuk, Kibum mengikutinya dengan langkah pelan di belakang mereka.

"_Eomma_… _Appa_… ini Sungmin, _yeojachingu_ku…" ucap Siwon memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kibum membelalakan matanya, _yeojachingu?_ Bukankah Siwon menyukai Donghae?

.

.

"Merasa bersalah?" tanya Siwon ke Kibum, mereka berdua ada di ruang tengah sementara Sungmin dan Heechul sedang di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, dan Hangeng sedang berkutat dengan laporan di depan laptopnya. "Tidak mau menemui Donghae sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, tapi Kibum hanya diam. "Hei, temui dia sekarang, dan nyatakan perasaanmu," lanjutnya dan Kibum masih diam. "Aku yakin Donghae juga menyukaimu."

"Benarkah _Hyung?_"

Siwon tersenyum.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Kibum di depan rumahnya. "Belum puas dimarahi _appa_ tadi malam?"

"Ikut aku!"

"Bummie, mau ke mana?"

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan terus menariknya hingga sampai di sebuah taman kecil. "Duduklah!" Donghae menurutinya, "Emmm…" Kibum menarik nafas, "Itu…" kembali dia menarik nafas, sekarang lebih panjang, "Ini…"

"_WAE?_"

"Tidak usah berteriak Donghae!"

Donghae terdiam.

"Emmm…" Kibum menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal, "Itu… Ini…" ah… Donghae kesal mendengarnya, tapi dia diam. "Donghae-ya…"

"Hm…"

"Aku… aku…"

"_Ye?_"

"_Saranghae_…" ucap Kibum langsung tertunduk.

Donghae tersenyum, sepertinya sedikit menyenangkan menggoda Kibum kali ini, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, dia tahu Donghae mempermainkannya sekarang, tapi baiklah, dia akan mengulanginya, "_Saranghae_…"

"_Ye?_"

"_Saranghae_ Donghae-ya…"

"_Ye?_"

"_YA!_"

.

.

Donghae terus tersenyum sambil bersandar di pundak Kibum, hari ini dia menjadi _yeojachingu_ seseorang, seseorang yang sudah lama disukainya, aish… kenapa sebahagia ini?

"Donghae-ya…"

"Hm…"

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan ciumanmu?"

'PLAK PLAK PLAK…'

"Ahhh… kepalaku…"

"Tidak akan pernah sampai kita menikah!"

"_Ye?_ Itu terlalu lama Donghae, sekarang saja kita baru kelas tiga, belum lagi nanti kita akan kuliah, kerja… emmm… bagaimana kalau kita lulus nanti?"

"_Ani!_" jawab Donghae dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

"Donghae-ya…"

**E.N.D**

Selesai… ^^

Bagaimana?

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
